


How We Do This [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "How We Do This" by CurrieBelle.</p><p>"Just Vox Machina, fighting like a family."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Do This [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How We Do This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619585) by [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/pseuds/CurrieBelle). 



Length: 9:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/how%20we%20do%20this.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-we-do-this).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> My 300th work on AO3!! (But not my 300th podfic since I have a few fics here too.) Thought I'd celebrate by podficcing something from my latest fandom! :D I did my best with the character voices but I am but a humble podficcer and not a talented voice actor soooo (what even is Grog's accent?? I CAN DO EXACTLY ONE SHITTY BRITISH ACCENT, OKAY??) Also used to fill my "higher pitch effect" and "less than 10 minutes" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) and my "chosen family" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to CurrieBelle for giving me permission to podfic her stories!


End file.
